


Curly fates

by bluesoldier



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Also mentions of intersex jotun, Bottom Thor, Forced Marriage, Frigga is sassy, I don't know if this will have a sequel, Jotun Loki, M/M, Odin doesn't kinda do much, Top Loki, awkward sex warning, depends on how people like it, more or less
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 04:07:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3105026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluesoldier/pseuds/bluesoldier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the King of Jotunheim sees the oportunity to get his son a husband, is not the one Loki was expecting. Regardless, everyone is happy in the end. Warning for awkward sex!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Curly fates

**Author's Note:**

> This is for cecemonet-alias on tumblr~ comment and tell me if I should continue or leave it as a one-shot!

Jotunheim has no sun. The three moons that orbit around the frozen land provide enough light as it is,  and the few plants that grow there don't need it to grow; his home is rich in minerals thought, which is one of the reasons life is possible at such low temperatures.

 

Loki loves Jotunheim, he grew in it, discovering her many beautiful and not so beautiful faces. To him, jotunheim can't be compared to any other realm, no other sustains itself on the cold and ice like her, no one takes the cold and accepts it like she does, creating life from it. Part of midgard had managed, but then again Midgard had been part of jotunheim once, long ago, and Loki felt a bit proud that even with a sun so close, they managed to have their realm partly covered in ice.

 

Now thought, he was gazing over the peaceful realm while caressing the head of his pet. In midgard they were known as penguins, but the ones in jotunheim were at least twice as big, with four strong wings instead of two, a longer tail to move faster underwater, and a mouth full of tiny long teeth to cut through the thickest of skins. They called them pengals here, and had a mutual truce to live together peacefully since he could remenber. Basically because pengals found jotun blood disgunting, and jotun got sick if they ate pengal meat. They were loyal as pet thought, and Loki liked their company, even if his pengal kept stealing from his plate when he wasn't looking. He would miss those little things.

 

To be honest, it made no sense that he had to marry an Odinson. He was the youngest prince, he was to be wed for political reasons if he did not find love first, but he though he would at least have a say in who he had to marry. Thor Odinson was the only heir of Asgard, spending their married life in jotunheim was not an option, but living in Asgard was not possible for Loki either; he'd been to Asgard, got in trouble too, and his limit under their two suns -seriously who needed two suns?- was three days, not enough to endure the celebrations of a weeding, which lasted a week in jotunheim, two in Asgard. Once those three days were up, his skin would go from blue to grey, the runes in his skin would turn from light blue to dark grey, and in the worst cases, his body would encase itself in ice until the temperature dropped outside; it all depended on how fast heat affected your body.

 

Regardless of where they would marry, it was the reason why he had to that did not sit well with him, not at all. His father had called him, and after a brief explanation about females and the daughter of Alfheim, he'd gone directly to the point.

 

"you have to marry Thor before Alfheim does" Laufey said, to which Loki rolled his eyes "I don't think Thor will accept to marry the entire realm father, you worry too much"

Now it was his father's turn to roll his eyes "you know what I mean, Loki. You're not built like a warrior, marrying you to a jotun would be a complete waste when you're perfect to be with an aesir"

Loki took a second to calm himself "but why him? Surely I could marry a noble, someone who could come to jotunheim" he even managed not to whine, but his father seemed impassive.

"you wouldn't be able to have their children, we jotuns have too cold wombs to sustain a hot blooded baby." Loki could almost tell where this was going "and Thor is a fertility god. His seed would adapt to you" almost. "father, can we not talk about semen..." he muttered, but his pleas went unanswered.

"he's basically your best suitor, and of course Asgard and Jotunheim could start trading, it would certainly boost the economy"Laufey smiled, and Loki knew he had lost him then and there "and I will not let my wittiest son marry less than a prince" the ice king grinned, knowing he had won.

 

Loki had been sitting here since. He could see the castle from here, the city of Utgard, and if he squinted he could make the outline of his uncle’s palace. He would usually be there by now but his father had just sent a skin to Asgard with the proposal and he wanted to be nearby. He hoped the old man would find him unworthy of his only son, damn his pride.

 

When he was called before his father hours later, all his hopes were gone. Laufey smiled as the parchment Asgard sent cracked and crumbled from the cold

 

**************

 

"tell me you're joking"

 

Frigga sighed as Odin stared at his son disapprovingly "we're certainly not" she said calmly

 

Thor wouldn't usually go against his parents wishes, or act so rude, but they were alone and he didn't have to keep a facade anymore "I don't want to marry yet, and he's a jotun! He'll melt on me on our wedding night" The Queen just rose an eyebrow at his son, who was starting to feel like a kid again "if it's his safety that you're concerned about, you'll be happy to know that your father and I have been working on that already" she smiled triunfaly and Thor saw no scape from this, not when both his parents approved of it and turned against him.

 

"I'm still young" he swallowed, but it was worth a shot "what if I fall in love with someone else?"

 

"if that were the case" Odin spoke for the first time since they gave Thor the news "I hope you and your future husband talk about it and set an agreement" both his parents smiled, and Thor lowered his head in defeat.

 

**************

 

A shape shifting spell. Not only his home, now they wanted Loki to give up his skin too, but he couldn't exactly throw a tantrum with the Queen of Asgard herself offering the potion.

"thank you" he said with a small bow, feeling his father's eyes on his nape. She smiled as they witnessed the transformation, and once he drank the last drop he looked down at himself; gone was the heat he had suffered all the way from the bifrost to the throne room, and he could only feel a bit sorry for his father and jotun guards that acompanied them. His skin was so pale it looked white, and his markings had not disappeared, they remained a light blue against his skin, and after checking his hair was still black, he wondered if his eyes had changed or remained red.

 

He looked around the room to the smiling Frigga, Odin next to her nodding in approval at Loki's change, and his future husband Thor next to him, fidgeting but aparently unable to tear his eyes from him. Loki had tried to avoid looking at him, but now their eyes met, and Loki swallowed. There was something in those blue eyes, how they stared at him with open curiosity now, and Loki wished he had a mirror to see what got the blonde so captivated about his appearance.

 

"let's start with the preparations then" Odin announced, and lead them to what would be Loki's  new home.

 

**************

 

The actual marriage didn't happen until two weeks later. Laufey had discussed with Odin and Frigga how the wedding would be, arranged everything that first day and then returned home until the wedding day. The rest of the time it was spent with preparations, invitations and hunts to fill the kitchens. Loki spent those days around servants and the All father, learning about Asgard in a way you couldn't from books; it was tradition that the couple must not see each other before the wedding, so he did not see Thor until they met to walk together to the steps of the throne.

 

He was absolutely gorgeous, his clothes making him look bulkier, bigger, and Loki had to force himself to look away. Were Thor would be heavily overdressed if it were a normal day, Loki felt naked next to him; he was wearing the traditional jotun skirt, short on the front and long behind him, making it look like snow, with high cuts at the sides to reveal his thighs. It had golden and green details, made by Loki himself after he saw his eyes had changed to look like an aesir's, with green irises.

 

Music started from somewhere, and then they both moved in sink between the people, nobles, princes and princesses from other realms, including Alfheim. He didn't know when it happened but by the time he and Thor reached the throne where Frigga waited, as the goddess of marriage, their hands were joined. He couldn't help but squeeze as Frigga spoke, and when Thor squeezed back a smile graced his lips, despite having Laufey and Odin standing next to them, ovbiously watching in case their sons runaway. They wouldn't put it past them to do so.

 

Loki tensed when Frigga took their joined hands, thinking they've been caught doing something wrong and instinctively letting go, but Thor only tightened his grip and then did he realise that the Queen was going to tie their hands. Right. He tried to ignore how his aesir skin was probably blushing in embarrassment.

 

"You're now bound to each other" Frigga smiled, and Loki turned to look at Thor, only to find him already looking at him, and wait was he leaning closer? Oh god he was, he was tilting his head, to kiss him Loki realised, and was that part of the tradition? It didn't matter thought, because Thor had grabbed him by the nape with his free had and pulled him to press their lips together. It wasn't that he didnt like it, or that he wanted to fight him off, specially not infront of all Asgard and representatives, but he didn’t like how he had just grabbed him. If the Odinson thought he was going to fuck him tonight just because he had a womb, he was very wrong.

 

**************

 

"Well" Thor turned to him, once they were alone in their room. He chuckled awkwardly and looked around, avoiding the huge bed in the middle of the room "that wasn't so bad" he was clearly nervous, fidgetting and looking everywhere. Loki was no better. "we should undress" he blurted out, and Thor looked as shocked as he did before nodding and slowly peeling off his clothes, Loki doing the same on his side. Thor had more clothes but Loki's were trickier to undo them, and in the end it took a bit of Thor's help to get them off. Then it was just them looking openly at each other, appreciating the soft curves and muscles of their bodies, maping them without actually touching. Then suddenly they were touching, as if some kind of force had crashed them together, teeth clashing and accidentally pinching or scraching each other. They pulled away and laughed at themselves and their desperation "bed?" Thor suggested, and Loki nodded, glad to take a moment to gather himself. They both climbed on it, and then Thor looked at him nervously again. This time it was Loki who gathered the courage to speak "I like to be on top. If that's okay with you" so much for showing Thor who had the power here. "okay. I'll lay down then..." Thor answered. He hesitated for a moment before he laid down on his back, and Loki crawled on top of him, inmediately started to kiss him much more slowly this time.

 

They were still a bit awkward at it, but they relaxed and wrapped their arms around each other at least, hands venturing and becoming bolder, until Loki had to stop Thor from fingering his vagina "you know, I was thinking that I could be the one... You know" he gestured with his hands, and hoped Thor would get it "oh" he just said, but he could tell the prince knew what he meant "yes I... I'm not experienced- I mean I've had sex before, just not.." he blushed red and Loki smiled "not anal sex?" he guessed, and Thor nodded.

 

Well, fuck it "I'm ovulating" at Thor's incredulous look he rolled his eyes "it means we can't have sex unless you want to deal with the consequences in a few months. So either you let me or..." Thor was still looking at him with wide eyes, and Loki sighed, pulling away when the blonde gripped his elbow "you promise to be gentle right?" he nearly whispered, and Loki nodded. Thor hesitated for a second, then nodded too, and Loki moved back to stand fully over him "I need to prepare you" he got a blank stare in return and resisted the urge to roll his eyes again "lay on your stomach" Thor did, and Loki was presented with the most perfect ass he had ever laid his eyes on; it was just big enough to attract atenttion but not obscenely big, firm but soft under Lokis hands, and he parted Thor's cheeks to reveal his pink hole tightly shut. He could feel Thor breathing heavily, so he decided to be quick before he changed his mind; he bent down and buried his face in Thor's ass, licking at his entrance, which tensed before relaxing under his ministrations.

 

Loki suppressed a smile when Thor finally moaned, and didn't stop from then on; he could even feel the blonde lifting his lips, pressing against his mouth, and Loki couldn't resist pushing his tongue past the tight muscle and inside Thor "fuck" he heard him curse. Poor prince never had this done to him, probably, and it proved Loki just how little anal interaction aesir had, how they used sex just as a duty and not something to enjoy.

 

They didn't have lube, or at least Loki was too embarrassed to ask for it. Too embarrassed to ask for lube but not to eat Thor out, ha. Anyway. He was wet enough as it is, and wasn't natural lubrication the best? So he pushed his fingers inside himself, two, pulling out when they were covered in his milky juices, and pressed them to Thor's hole. As relaxed as he was, Thor didn't resist the invasion of two fingers at first, and Loki only had to worry about streching him further inside. He was happy to find Thor didn't need much preparation before his body yielded completely, so unlike Loki, who needed a lot of stimulation and foreplay to be streched properly.

 

"I'm going to fuck you now, my prince" he purred against his buttocks, fingers still moving just in case Thor asked for more time.

 

"I think we're past the titles" Thor answered in a breathy voice, and god Loki loved how it sounded. He felt only a bit guilty for lying to Thor about being ovulating, but in the end they were both enjoying themselves "are you going to do it or not?" Thor asked, looking over his shoulder, and god did he look ravishing right now.

 

"alright, Thor" Loki said his name huskily, and he heard the prince huff a laugh while the jotun reached for a pillow. He patted Thor's hip and he lifted them, allowing Loki to put it beneath him "it will be more comfortable for you" he felt the need to explain, and Thor just nodded.

 

Loki pushed his fingers inside Thor once again, while he reached between his lower lips for more lube to coat his cock, and Thor stared at him over his shoulder, clearly trying to muffle his sounds.

 

"ready?" he whispered, spreading Thor's legs even more. Thor closed his eyes and buried his face on the pillow, and Loki hesitated for a bit "I'll go very slowly" he stayed still until he saw Thor nod, then took a deep breath and replaced his fingers with his cock.

 

The head slipped in easily, surprising them both, and Thor gasped as Loki kept pushing in. He kept moving, watching Thor just in case he wanted him to stop, but not even when he was fully in did he show signs of discomfort.

 

Loki groaned and lay over Thor's broad back "are you sure you never did this before?" he asked, gently pulling Thor's hair back, exposing his neck. He felt the strong urge to kiss it.

 

Thor blushed to the tip of his ears and nodded quickly "of course I am!" he pouted, and Loki couldn't help but laugh "alright, alright" he said, pressing his hips harder to Thor's ass, making him moan.

 

"stop it" Thor groaned, making Loki freeze "stop teasing... Fuck me already" Loki breathed easier after that and started moving, pulling out a little before pushing in. It felt so good that he couldn't help but moan with Thor. Even if he promised to be gentle and go slowly, Thor soon was demanding he go faster, harder, moaning and pushing back against Loki's cock, who had his inner thighs soaked with his fluids.

 

"I'm coming, I'm coming, oh god oh god oh god...!" Loki chanted, and Thor whined, to please don't, not so soon, but after a few thrusts Loki was filling him with cum, moaning loudly as Thor groaned at the feeling.

 

Loki panted for a moment, feeling Thor squirming under him, whining for him to move. Loki stayed still a bit more, just because he could, and then reached under him to stroke his member while he moved his hips in slow circles; it wasn't long until Thor too cried out and came all over the pillow, relaxing and allowing Loki to pull out.

 

They both lay panting, watching each other, then laughed breathily. Thor shook his head and took the pillow from under him, throwing it somewhere in the room "I can't believe we just did that"

 

Loki chuckled "and you liked it" he pointed out. Thor stared at him before nodding "I did" he admitted quietly with a smile.

 

Loki sigued contently and closed the gap between them, not bothering with the sheets. It was too hot. "I think I won't mind living here for a while, husband" Thor chuckled and Loki smiled, before closing his eyes.


End file.
